


Date at the Movies gone Right

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Food Porn, M/M, Piss Play, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter and Wade go on a date.





	Date at the Movies gone Right

The movies are like a classic date spot. So, of course, Peter insists that he and Wade go. So they went. They got popcorn and huge drinks and then got cozy in their seats.

Until, Wade being Wade, decided that it was a good idea to add extra toppings to the popcorn. Wade pulled out his cock and began to jerk off right over the popcorn. Peter sighed. There was no way that he would be able to stop him.

"Peter. Come put your cream on our popcorn."

Famous last words.

Peter went scarlet with embarrassment, but did what he was told. He pulled out his own dick and began to jerk off over the popcorn. He hoped they wouldn't get caught.

Wade let out a groan as his cock leaked over the bin of popcorn. He reached over to Peter, shooing his hands away and jerking his cock with his hand. Peter let out a little moan.

"Cum for me, baby boy."

Peter bit his lip as he came into the popcorn. Wade let out a low groan and came as well. He handed the popcorn to Peter.

"Eat up, baby."

Peter did as he was told and began to eat. It didn't taste half bad. As the movie continued, he became very thirsty. So he drank the overly large soda. Until it was gone. A few minutes later, he leaned over to Wade.

"I gotta use the bathroom."

"You're a big boy, you can wait."

"But Wade, I gotta go!"

"You don't 'gotta go' gotta go though. Hold it."

Peter let out a little whimper and sat upright in his seat, trying to control his bladder. Wade reached over and pressed on his abdomen. Peter let out a little moan.

"C'mon, baby boy. Let it go and I'll fuck you."

Peter let out a high pitched whine and let it go, soaking his pants in warm piss. Wade let out a small groan. He picked Peter up out of his seat, and sat him on his lap. He pulled Peter's soiled pants down around his ass, and grabbed a lube packet from his back pocket. He spread some on his fingers and inserted two fingers into Peter's ass. He was still loose from when they fucked earlier.

"You ready for my cock, spider boy?"

Peter nodded vigorously. Wade pulled his cock out of the confines of his pants, and sank Peter down on him. He let out a little moan at the penetration.

"Quiet. You don't want the people to hear us, do you? Or maybe you do, you little slut."

Peter rocked his hips faster. He buried his face into Wade's neck, sucking and biting in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Wade let out heavy pants, and occasionally a deep sigh as Peter fucked him on Wade.

"You gonna cum from my cock, you dirty boy? Hmm?"

"Mmf! Yeah!"

Peter let out a high pitched whine as he came, causing some old lady to shush him. He blushed and continued to ride way until he came. Wade pulled his pants back up and shoved himself back into his pants, pushing Peter back into his seat, pretending that nothing ever happened.

Peter leaned over.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? We missed half the movie anyway. We could come back tomorrow."

Wade nodded and they both got up and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Food porn, water works, dom/sub... this ones got it all
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh I really don't have a piss kink but I've never written it before so...


End file.
